


Lonely Dr. Watson Amelia Meets a Shark and an Eldritch Horror

by OwenLabbit



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN and HololiveJP, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Scenes, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenLabbit/pseuds/OwenLabbit
Summary: I was told to come here by those reading my fanfics on another site.  And so, here I am. :)  This is a story of memory loss, time hiccups, serial killers, mobsters, assassins, love, romance, consequences, humor, torture, death and life.  This is a work of epic proportion as eastern gods meet western gods.  It's a tale of what happened to Atlantis and how the Ancient Ones played a part.Gawr Gura slowly became the protagonist, and not sure how that happened.  She just always shines a little brighter.It starts out slowly enough, but then everything goes wild as East and Wests gods battle over the Island of Holios (my own Hololive Mythos).
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	1. Introductory Beginnings

Chapter One – Introductory Beginnings

Investigating for a living is difficult. You see the worst parts of humanity and know the best parts stay hidden. These thoughts plagued Dr. Watson Amelia during the most recent investigation into a serial killer that liked to remove fingers from their victim. Something broke inside during this one.  


She became a doctor in hopes to heal, but it only made her grow weary of the neediness of life and existence. She had been an overachiever who obtained a PhD in Forensic Psychology, and then gained her Medical license at the same time – always an overachiever.  


Some call it a disorder or disease, to be in a constant state. She knew exactly what it was mere moments after birth. She was made different. She never fit in with others. She preferred to be alone. She could probably exist for years in a room, if she really considered it, because human contact was bothersome.  


Others played on the playground, as she sat in the corner considering why clouds formed as they did, or why did dirt always smell the same, and why was the sand box a playground for children when cats used it for a bathroom. These thoughts always plagued young Dr. Watson.  


Living in Northern England only fed her sadness and despair, because it usually rained. It was rainy, cold, and damp. It was the visceral embodiment of her soul.  


And so, she left it all. She packed her small bit of belongings, got on a plane, and flew to the west coast of the United States. As the song says, “it never rains in Southern California.” Unfortunately, her job sent her to northern California.  


It was a job that would entail her to have very little contact with humanity. It was what she preferred.  


All this was her reasoning to leave investigation work and Scotland Yard, and head to a privately owned company named HoloEN.

############################################################################

Gawr Gura ran across the sand, being chased by a local merchant. She only wanted to borrow the bread and a piece of fish. But this gent wanted to chase her all the way down the beach yelling, “Thief!”  


Gura was not a thief. She was a borrower.  


She turned to yell, “I’ll pay you back, yah greedy geezer!”  


He was podgy and slowed, as she continued running, around the corner and down an alleyway, behind old brownstones and apartments built in the 1960’s.  


She finally stopped when sure he had stopped the chase, and took a bite of the bread and the fish.  


She seriously needed a decent job.  


After a good helping, she walked along the sea, walkways that are designed for holiday traffic, pier’s lit and a lighthouse up a way. She lived in a beautiful spot of the world, and yet her lot in life lent itself to hardship among the beauty.  


Had she lived too long? She wondered that, walking along as the sun set.  


She happened to pass by a street artist with long black hair – you know the type. The beautiful artistes who draw along the walkways by the pier, whose gaze captures and holds and are hard to release.  


This woman was enchanting, and despite Gura not thinking much of relationships or things that could tie a young shark girl down, this artist caught her attention.  


She stopped to watch her drawing the landscape and passersby. People generously left her money in the small pouch beside her on the ground.  


Gura looked down at all the bills. People did like to simp on beautiful women, and she seemed to be doing well, and so… why not?  


Gura nonchalantly grabbed a 20, as the artist continued drawing, and then turned to leave. It wasn’t much. It was just enough to pay pack Mr. Podgy, and then buy a loaf of bread.  


But as she walked away, she was gripped quickly around her neck and whipped back to the side of the brunette.  


“I think you have something that isn’t yours,” spoke with a voice so quiet and sweet, despite it choking the near life out of her. Gura felt the tentacle tightening.  


“Oh,” Gura choked out, holding the 20 in her hand. “This?” She grabbed at the tentacle, trying to loosen. “Wow, how’d that get there?”  


The young girl could see she was choking and released instantly.  


“So sorry, I sometimes don’t realize the strength.” The one she had stolen from was so apologetic.  


Gura straightened up, coughing, and breathing in much needed air. “No problem – it’s cool. Ciao.”  


As she started to walk away, hoping the girl might have forgotten about the 20 she was still holding, a quiet voice stated, “I’m Ninomae Ina’nis – here you go.”  


When Gura looked back the girl held out all of the money.  


“You must really need this, and so here you go.”  


“Um,” Gura looked over the money and then quickly said, “don’t be a chump, Ina.”  


“I’m not a chump, I’m a chum.”  


And then the strange girl laughed at her own joke.  


It made Gura laugh with her and they both cracked up.  


“Gawr Gura, you look familiar.”  


The small shark girl stopped laughing when Ina said her name.  


“How do you now me?” Gura asked.  


“I don’t. But they do.”  


Gura had stolen from a whack job. That instantly ran through her mind.  


“Oohhh…kay.” the shark girl backed up. “I’ll just be leaving now. See’ya.”  


“No please, I just wanted to meet you today.”  


Gura wondered why this was so familiar. It began to rain overhead, just light drizzle on the coast. She considered why everything seemed familiar.  


Ina asked, “Would you join me for dinner? I’m starting at a new company tomorrow and this was my last chance to draw on the boardwalk. It’s called HoloEN and I’ll be stuck in a cubicle possibly for days and so… I just wanted to have dinner with a friend, and enjoy this world a little more.”  


“But I’m not your friend. I usually get by alone, and…”  


Ina had beautiful lashes and dark eyes that seemed to fall into a black hole at the center. She was one of those mythical creatures that wandered about in the world. Gura knew that and she didn’t want to have anything to do with any of that any more. She was the last of an ancient race of Atlantis and knew if she got to know this stranger something really horrible might happen. Something that was the type of thing that could end worlds and existence.  


“Why are you here?” Gura finally asked. “Why bother? I know you’re an ancient one and why come here? It’s full of misery and sorrow and constant need.”  


“You wander and exist and think its best to be alone, but have you ever wondered what it would be like to not be alone in the world?” Ina looked out at the setting sun in the distance as the rain fell slowly, like tears during the saddest scene, but she was smiling thoughtfully.  


It intrigued Gura, and so she blurted, “You know I’ll only join you if you’re paying.”  


Ina looked down at the fact Gura was holding the bag of cash – which she had taken from her nonchalantly.  


“But you have all the money.”  


“Like I said, ‘don’t be a chump.’”  


Ina nodded as if she was being instructed of a great life lesson, and Gura found her shy kindness both intriguing and sweet.  


“Okay cool. I know this great place with sushi and fish and all kinds of bread. I love bread – man bread has to be the best thing in this world, but I’m sure you know that,” and then Gura kept talking, and talking, and talking, and… Ina found it delightful.  


She laughed constantly at her new friend’s banter, so much she wasn’t paying much attention to where she was walking; knocking into a petite and lovely blonde-haired woman carrying a small bag of groceries.  


“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Ina apologetically lowered to pick up the groceries.  


She bent down, and the blonde also bent down and they bumped noggins, both stating a reserved, “ouch” as they lifted.  


That’s when Dr. Watson Amelia for the first time in her life noticed another creature existed.  


She stared across at the lovely face of Ninomae Ina’nis and couldn’t look away.  


Ina smiled. Dr. Watson smiled.  


Gura looked at the two of them, and realized, “oh no – this is how it started last time.”


	2. A Shark and an Unfortunate Encounter

Chapter 2 – A Shark and An Unfortunate Encounter

Ina was so at ease as she sat across from Amelia. Gura began calling her “Ame,” and Ina followed suit. She pretty much allowed Gura to take the lead, and Gura didn’t mind. She was a presence of confidence and assurance, who could talk over any subject with ease.  


Ina would glance over shyly, so enamored by the petite blonde across from her, pale blue eyes, like the color of the sky just before noon. Ina was indeed an artist of the highest caliber and what ran through her mind is how she could paint Ame. The blonde coloring was of the softest yellow and her soft, pale alabaster skin looked as if she was a Princess in a fairy tale.  


The lithe and lovely creature who could not remember why she carried a tome and heard voices telling her of things she’d never heard, continued living her life in a daze of hope that one day she’d get an answer. But “live” is what she wanted to do more than anything. She wanted to live, love and be with others. That was a desire she had felt deeply and no matter how much she tried to seek the blackness of memory she could never see past the day before.  


It became that one day she simply accepted what fate left for her and every day became new for her to experience.  


Then Gura appeared and answers seemed possible. She knew it was a sign. And now she’d met Ame, and life became overflowing. She was so happy hearing she’d be working at the same company with such a talented friend once she learned her background in investigation.  


Watson just loved watching Ina’s eyes that looked so mysterious. She always loved a mystery and that’s what she saw when she looked into the dark periwinkle blue eyes of the dark-haired girl with hair that seemed to be alive. She had ears, but then in their world there were many human breeds with extra ears like rabbit-girls, doggo’s, neko’s, and sheep-girls. She wondered what Ina was a mix of and she did ask but Ina only told her it was an ancient breed passed down and very rare.  


Gura rolled her eyes, as she listened to them go on and on about their lives and past and the new job. Ina stated she wanted to paint Gura and was met with a “sure go ahead.”  


She watched the interaction between the two, realizing she’d have to take care of the blonde now. It was a curse placed on her by a time traveler long ago, and it never failed – she’d meet the blonde traveler and then be stuck: Dr. Watson Amelia of the Watson family clan of Northern England, originally Anglo-Saxon blood that came from the furthest areas of northern Europe. Descendants of Atlantis and Amelia had no idea who she was but Gura listened to her talk and why she came to the states and despite being a pessimistic shark, she couldn’t help but be attracted to her intelligence and smile. Ame had a really cute smile… a really, goofy, adorable smile.  


Shovel food. Drink. Shovel more food and stop thinking she’s cute.  


Gura kept shoveling food into her mouth; this is when her shark body was helpful.  


She took advantage of the feast in front of her, trying to drown out her long life and past with tankards of beer (something she rarely drank but this night called for it) as she watched the two flirt poorly because they were both socially awkward individuals too optimistic for their own good.  


They both had no idea this had played out before. Each time it ended badly. The only way for it not to end badly is for the “one thing” and Gura had never figured it out and frankly, she gave up trying during the black plague.  


She’d lived this scene over and over again.  


Let us talk of curses briefly. They are not pleasurable and they cannot easily be lifted. Gura had spent thousands of years trying to lift this curse placed at the sinking of Atlantis – an unfortunate incident she may or may not have caused, but needless to say, she was paying for it even now.

Walking home Amelia Watson would lightly place her hair behind her ear, listening intently to the other two speak. Amazingly she lived in the same apartment Ina lived. Gura stared up at the apartment complex and simply said, “of course.”  


“What floor do you live?” Ina asked excitedly.  


“The top floor.”  


“I’m on the first floor.”  


“Well, dinner was great and you all were fantastic, and now I must go.” Gura was proud at how she was about to turn her back on both of them. She would break the curse.  


It was then a Doggo ran by, leaping through the air right on top of Gura, who fell backward right onto the pavement.  


The Doggo was caught in an instant by one of Ina’s tentacles, held up in the air to face the anger of Ninomae Ina’nis.  


“Hey, that’s my friend you ran over.”  


Dr. Watson Amelia lowered in an instant to check on the shark girl whose eyes were white, staring up like she was awake, but she was out cold.  


“Why’d you run into my friend?” Ina asked, her initial anger subsiding because the Doggo was amazingly cute and had the most beautiful large brown and gold eyes.  


“Wow, that was an accident. They’re chasing me.” The Doggo yipped in her grip.  


“Who is?”  


“They are!”  


The Doggo pointed behind her and there was a large group of highly unattractive bald men with mouths open running toward them, chanting, “Yubi, yubi!”  


“Quick – hide me. I tend to have crazed fans that took the whole finger thing way too seriously.”  


Ina considered if she should, but instantly tucked the Doggo inside her tentacles – all eight, so that she was smooshed up against her back, with slimy tentacles coiling around her.  


“My name is Inu…gami Korone, by the way,” she grunted, so close she could smell her scent. It was an unusual smell, and Korone could smell over 600 smells at once with her heightened olfactory senses.  


“What are you?” she whispered.  


“A new friend,” Ina thought her tail tickled against her tentacles.  


Dr. Watson looked up, as Gura groggily looked up, her head spinning. “Hey, can you see how many fingers I’m holding up?”  


“Four-two-six-nine-thousand…” completely making no sense.  


“NOOOOOOOOOOO! No fingers!” The Doggo screamed from within Ina’s tentacles.  


Fingers. Watson Amelia began to have a PTSD attack at the mention. The case of the fingerless victims of her last case plagued her thoughts.  


“No fingers,” Amelia muttered, staring outward entranced, going blank, “no fingers… no fingers.”  


“She gets it,” Korone whispered.  


Ina looked down at the barely conscious Gura, the ex-investigator frozen in place, and the wiggling Doggo. There was only one thing to do. She carried them all inside with her tentacles to her apartment to spend the night.  


As the door closed the crazed fans ran by chanting, “Yubi, yubi,” over and over.

Eventually they were all settled in and tucked into bed. The new friend, Korone, fell asleep instantly, rolling up beside Gura. Ina knew perfunctory first aid and checked over Gura who would recover. She was an ancient shark and had probably been through worse.  


She left them in her room on a row of make-shift bedding and then left them to set up a place to sleep on the couch.  


Dr. Watson finally came around realizing she was beside Gura and the Doggo, and walked into the kitchen to spy the demure Ina at her kitchen table with a small set of glasses reading a light novel with a cup of tea beside her.  


“May I join you?”  


“Certainly.” Ina happily lifted to fetch another cup of tea for her guest.  


She had such a comforting presence and Amelia loved the sound of her voice. She was very unassuming and beautiful and Amelia rarely noticed others. She didn’t understand this attraction.  


They sipped tea quietly and then Ina asked, “What bothered you tonight?”  


“Oh, do you mean when I blanked out?”  


Ina nodded.  


“As you know, I was an investigator in England and came here for a change of pace. That’s not exactly the truth. I had this case. It was especially gruesome and something inside just said, ‘no more.’ I didn’t want to do it anymore and so I left once I was accepted for this job at HoloEN.”  


“I see.” Ina sipped her tea. “It seems so cruel.”  


Amelia was taken back when she saw a tear fall lightly down Ina’s cheek.  


“So…very cruel,” she cried. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”  


“Oh no,” Amelia held onto Ina’s hand in comfort. “Please don’t cry.”  


Ina looked down at the maneuver, the very kind gesture, and placed her hand over Amelia’s hand.  


It was then their eyes met and something deep inside moved them both so that simultaneously they lifted and kissed.  


It was a kiss like nothing either had ever felt. It was Amelia’s first kiss in life and to Ina, it was the only kiss in her very short memory.  


Gura was rubbing the back of her head when she spied them both from the door of the room she’d awaken. When she saw what happened there was the sense of loss and sadness and dread. She knew what would happen. It had begun and now she wouldn’t be able to stop it. She only wished she could die, but she simply could not die and would have to live through this pain worse than death.


	3. Three-Way or Doggo-Way

Chapter 3 – Three-Way or Doggo-Way

Gura, after seeing the affectionate kiss between Ina and Ame, decided to just go back in the bedroom and sleep. The doggo girl snored loudly, lying sprawled out on her back, and she shoved her over to her side. Once she laid down the doggo instantly rolled back over, placing an arm around Gura, snuggling.  


“Hey you,” Gura turned to see the soundly sleeping doggo and simply succumbed, “yeah, go ahead.”  


She could hear Ame and Ina getting intimate on the couch in the living room. Behind her the doggo was really close, spooning her, and somehow, she felt more alone than she’d ever felt.  


It was then she realized, she had actually started to fall for this Dr. Watson, and knew she once again would watch over her but never have her in this life.

In the morning Ina was up and making breakfast for everyone. Gura slid out from under the doggo, who yipped and then woke up.  


“Oh hi!” the doggo’s hair was a total bedhead and it made the shark girl laugh. She sat up looking especially cute, with the largest brown eyes she’d ever seen and a smile that made you want to smile yourself.  


“Did you sleep well?” Gura asked.  


“I did. But then, I always sleep well. It’s the awaking that I have trouble with.”  


“That is possibly the weirdest answer I’ve ever heard.” And this actually intrigued Gura.  


“Um,” Korone looked over her surroundings. “Would you happen to know why I am here and asleep with you?”  


“Oh,” Gura snickered. “Oh yeah that – don’t worry we didn’t do anything.”  


“That’s cool. I’m more concerned with the fact I’m in a stranger’s bedroom than sleeping with a stranger.”  


“I see.” Gura again was intrigued by her strange answers. “I think I smell breakfast. Want to join me?”  


“I’d love to.”  


The doggo jumped to her feet and was already bounding out of the room before Gura could say another word.  


As she walked out the other two were in the kitchen making breakfast, smiling in the way she was unfortunately getting attached to, and laughing as they made eggs, toast and coffee.  


“Hey Gura,” Ina seemed genuinely happy to see her. “How’d you sleep?”  


“Barely.”  


“How’s your head?” Ame asked, looking concerned.  


Gura rubbed the back of her head. “It feels fine.” She looked over at the lovely blonde, blushing. “Thanks for asking.”  


Korone was sitting at the table, watching them all interact.  


“You all seem like your good friends,” she noted. “I guess I’ll head back to my place after breakfast. Want to exchange numbers?”  


They all did so.  


They all ate breakfast and Dr. Watson Amelia had to head up to her place to shower and get ready for her first day of work. She would head over with Ina and it was then Gura told them both, “Well, maybe I’ll see you all later. I’m going to walk the doggo home.”  


“Oh thanks!” Korone was such an upbeat doggo, and asked Gura, “Do you have somewhere to stay?”  


That was strange. Again, this doggo was really weird.  


“Um… not at the moment.”  


“Want to stay at my place until you get settled?”  


She thought for sure Ina or Ame would ask her to stay. That’s how it should have played out, but this doggo just randomly came into the mix and now she wanted her to stay at her place and Gura, despite thinking maybe this wasn’t right said, “Yeah thanks.”  


“Cool.”  


The doggo held to Gura’s hand and Dr. Watson for some reason seemed bothered by that, despite having had a really good night with Ina. She didn’t know why it bothered her, since she had never felt affection for another human, but now she found she was drawn to both Ina and Gura.

Amelia finished showering and headed down to meet Ina and then they would share the doctor’s car and head to their new place of employment.  


In the car the blonde felt awkward. Ina talked over work and if she had already gone over orientation.  


They would be in the same class, and despite having a very nice romp the evening before Ina seemed to take it as any other night, and Amelia found it strange she talked to her in the same manner she spoke with everyone else. Did she remember they had been very intimate the night before?  


Dr. Watson settled into her cubicle and stack of papers to review and then a meeting at two in the afternoon. She liked to have tea right after, and met Ina in the employee’s lounge, and they shared a cup of tea.  


She dared to breach the subject, “Do you… remember last night?”  


Ina smiled largely, “Of course. We kissed and you liked my tentacles.”  


Amelia leapt up from her seat, nearly knocking over the tea, placing a hand over Ina’s mouth.  


“We’re at work,” she stressed through tightened lips.  


“You asked me a question and I answered.” Ina spoke the words muffled within Amelia’s hand, until she removed it.  


“I’m sorry, did you not like the tenta…?”  


Amelia covered over her mouth again. “Would you stop saying that?”  


Ina nodded and Amelia removed her hand.  


“Why? Is that a bad word in this country?”  


“No.” Amelia was turning a bright red, flushed and Ina thought perhaps she was coming down with something.  


“Perhaps,” Amelia sat down on her chair. “Perhaps we should forget it all. I’m just not used to this kind of stress and its very stressful.”  


“Did you stop liking me?”  


And then with that sweet and soft voice and those lovely eyes, it was hard for Dr. Watson Amelia to not like her.  


“I think… I just need to think.”  


“Always a worthy endeavor Dr. Watson.”  


Even the way she said her name was so cute, and the way she followed with a shy giggle was very, very hard to resist.  


“Want to go out with me after work?” Ina asked. “We could invite Gura and the cute doggo.”  


“I might want to be alone tonight.”  


Ina nodded. “Okay.”

The day continued and Dr. Watson Amelia didn’t know how to think or feel in reality. It was upsetting this whole idea of a relationship and sex and all those things that come with it was much too upsetting.  


Ina would have to stay later and do a redo, and one of the co-workers, a ditsy redhead with a cool blue dye job and eyes like Amelia had never seen before, messed up on part of the project, but Ina offered to stay and help her out. And so, the co-worker offered to give her a lift back home.  


So, Amelia left alone to head back to her apartment.  


When she parked and walked around to enter through the front, she saw the shark girl sitting on a bench at a park across the street.  


She wanted to head straight up to her apartment. She was exhausted and tired and just wanted to sleep, but Gura was talking to the pigeons, who actually looked like they were listening to her.  


“Hey,” Amelia approached.  


“Oh hey, how’s it goin’ stranger?”  


They both giggled.  


“How was your first day of work? Working hard, or hardly workin’?”  


“Hardly anything.” Amelia plopped down on the bench beside Gura.  


“Ah, one of those days. I’ve had a lot of those – more than I care to remember.”  


Amelia looked over the area. The sun was setting and she finally asked, “Where’s your doggo friend?”  


“Oh, she’s probably with her girlfriend.”  


“Wait… she has a girlfriend?”  


“Yeah, a really hot Neko named Okayu. She was pretty cool and bought me a sandwich.”  


“That was pretty nice. You still hungry?”  


Gura chuckled. “I’m a shark – I’m always hungry.”  


They both laughed, and Amelia loved how at ease she felt around Gura.  


“I um, I have some stuff to make pasta. Want to come up and eat?”  


Gura considered not doing that, but she knew that eventually she would succumb to the draw and so she said, “sure.”  


And that’s what they did. They ate dinner together. They talked a lot, and Amelia loved that Gura loved to talk easily about anything and she felt like she actually had a friend for the first time in her life. This is what it felt like to have a friend.  


They easily parted, and Gura truly enjoyed being around Dr. Watson Amelia. She headed back to spend the night at Korone’s place. She actually had a really nice two-bedroom bungalow off the coast. She was a famous online personality and was loved by millions, and so she had a very nice home on the coast. Her girlfriend was a recording artist and they were very artsy, but low-key.  


Gura got along well with people in general. Korone had given her an extra key and she was now living on the coast with her own room en suite. Pretty cool, Gura thought to herself.  


But she knew… this would not last long. The signs were all there. She was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.


	4. Death Doesn't Become Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takemori and Ina's dangerous work relationships.

**Chapter 4 – Death Doesn’t Become Anyone**

It was dark when Gura dragged herself into the back door, to enter to her small area of the home. It was a back room with the bathroom to the right and to the left was the washroom with a washer, dryer and sink. Shoes were on the floor in a row, everything was stacked orderly, and then coats hung evenly. Everything had a place and Gura laughed to herself, “ _what a neatnik_.”

She entered her room, lightly decorated for a guest, and plopped down onto the bed, smiling up at the ceiling. Spending the night relaxing and chatting with Ame was one of her more enjoyable times with a Watson. She didn’t really understand these feelings. 

The first Watson was her first love and now all these thousands of years and she’d never met one that intrigued or piqued her interest like this one. It made everything more difficult.

**#######################################################################**

Ina’s new co-worker, Kiara, began to share freely of her past, or lack thereof. She had amnesia and woke one day with no idea who she was or why she was, and just knew she wanted to own a chicken shop and work at HoloEN. She really loved chicken and knew she could find answers in a company that made dreams come true. That’s how they advertised:

**WE’LL MAKE DREAMS COME TRUE - HoloEN**

Ina explained she had a similar tale, and so they decided to head to a small fried chicken stand along the beach. It was quite close to Korone’s home in actuality, but they didn’t realize.

They were served a platter of chicken as it neared two in the morning. The waves on the coast were a natural set of acoustics, as they sat on the lonely boardwalk ready to eat chicken.

A pink-haired woman suddenly appeared at the counter, asking for a glass of wine, or anything alcoholic. She said, “I have a really lousy job to do tonight, and I need a drink.” 

Both noticed her immediately, and then something within Kiara kicked in and she jumped from her seat.

“I know you!”

“No, you don’t.” the woman dressed in all black lowered her gaze. “You have me mistaken with some other pink-haired person.”

“No, Calli, it’s me.”

She grunted. “Yeah, well I guess I’ll head to McD’s – I believe they are open 24-7.”

“No wait – have some of this chicken with us.” Kiara rushed past Ina and to the new patron. “Do you remember me? We met a long time ago.”

Kiara was touching her arm with one hand and holding a chicken leg with the other.

“It’s cool – I’ll just go.”

“No stay – here.” Kiara handed her the entire platter of chicken. “Let’s talk over old times. Do you remember me Calli?”

Ina watched, considering how hungry she was, but lifted from her seat gesturing to Calli, “Please join us, since you’re a friend of Kiara?”

It made Calliope feel at odds. and she had a job to do, but Kiara, who she did remember but did not want to remember was still holding a bunch of chicken in front of her.

“I don’t want chicken now.”

“But why’d you come in? You were drawn to me, weren’t you? I knew it.”

“Convenience, but now I’m feeling inconvenienced.”

“You haven’t tasted chicken like this before. Mr. Chang’s Chicken is the best on the seaside.”

Ina heard voices in her head. It was the Ancients speaking to her again, and she couldn’t stop them, despite desperately wanting them to stop.

“Mori Calliope, you should hurry and do what you need to do. This is the most important work you do. Everything counts on you tonight.”

The stand was suddenly darkened with a strange film as if there was a dream-like enclosure around the three. The man was there cooking in his kitchen and not noticing anything because they were enveloped in a different section of reality.

Calliope had drawn the drapes of reality down so that no one, but these three were in the enclosure.

Kiara suddenly remembered her past as the Phoenix, an aftereffect of being in this reality.

Calliope knew Ina was speaking from the Ancients, as the tentacles unfolded, and her eyes were white as she continued speaking for the Ancients.

“Why are you fuckers bothering me now?” Calli huffed. “I just wanted a drink.”

“You know why. Every millennia life must change, and all the variables are in place. So, this is the time. You are necessary again.”

Kiara knew what was possible suddenly, and she pulled out a flamed sword, slashing outward toward Ina, who flew backward across the sand, missing the full force of the fire, but enough to knock her several feet back and out of their section of reality. 

It woke Ina in an instant, realizing the Ancients were speaking through her again. 

“We have to leave Calli,” Kiara pulled at the beautiful and tall woman standing beside her – the reason she swung her sword. She knew she would do anything for the Reaper who had walked beside her through eternity.

“Why? I don’t run – I am death itself.”

“She is the harbinger of doom. Didn’t you hear her?”

“Relax.” Calli held to Kiara’s hand and in that instant, she recalled what they had felt and lived through centuries. She thought she’d made sure she had no memories and still she was always going to remember her, wasn’t she?

She stared into the gaze of the loveliest creature she had ever known. Of all the deaths and eyes that passed before her just before tasting the last of the world they were on, no eyes ever had this type of a color, because none held so many lives in one body.

“Kiara,” the name fell from Calli’s lips and every bit of their past hit her like a strong wind as you stand at the edge of a precipice. If only she could hold her again.

Kiara turned to Calliope and for just the briefest moment every bit of their past flew across her memory.

“Calli.”

The Reaper dropped the veil.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Wow,” Kiara relaxed, “for a moment I was expecting something more epic. But I knew you loved me. I know… _you love me_.”

Calliope sighed, and then looked out to the beach to see Ina was gone. She and the Ancients left and she had no desire to find them again. She knew they’d meet, but right now she just wanted a drink and maybe some chicken.

Kiara goofily kept shoving the chicken toward Calliope. “Come on – have a bite. It tastes great with wine.”

She had already begun to forget what had just transpired.

Calliope decided it was better to just eat the chicken and sit with Kiara. With time, her mind drifted further and further from the majestic Phoenix. She knew it was because she kept erasing her memory and each time it damaged her, but as long as she could keep her in check to not destroy the whole world, it was worth it.

That, and Calliope would always and forever, only love Kiara, despite her only being the shell of what she had been when the world was formed.

But death has nothing without life. She needed life to go on, or then what purpose would she have?

Calliope sat eating chicken with Kiara going on and on, while she finally got a decent drink, all the while realizing there was only one reason the Ancients were here where the Phoenix, the Reaper and probably the catalyst was about. She wondered where she was, but for now, she just wanted to enjoy what little time she had.

There were still a few deaths she needed to take care of before the sun rose.

**#################################################################**

Watson Amelia couldn’t sleep. She spent the night playing a video game into the wee hours of the morning. On one hand she loved being with Ina. She made her heart race when they were together. When she stared into her eyes there was this black hole of untold tales. She truly enjoyed their intimacy and kissing her gentle lips. Passion, is what she concluded.

But then when she was with Gura, there was a gentle warmth like when you come in from the cold and set beside the fireplace with a nice warm drink. All night she wanted to hold around Gura and not let her go, and she didn’t know why someone could draw her in this way.

_How could this be happening?_

She was falling for both of them.

She mindlessly played a first-person shooter - going wild on a killing spree from the safety behind her screen.

She had been alone her whole life and now she was struggling because of others. Life was easier when she lived alone and kept to herself – always alone.

Why couldn’t life be easy again? Perhaps, she should head back to England and continue the work on that case.

It was then her text went off and when she looked down, she saw the number was someone she hadn’t heard from for a long time. It frightened her, when she realized she was being texted and knew exactly why this person contacted her. There had been another killing.

Ina walked back to her apartment, feeling the sharp blade that had cut into her torso. The creature that struck her was strong. That was definitely the blade of the Phoenix. 

She made it to her apartment, and lied down on her bed, holding to her side. She didn’t want to die yet.

She finally knew what it felt to be loved.

Turning to the tome on the nightstand she wished she could grab it and throw it into the ocean never to be seen. She just wanted to be a human and live happily. She’d made friends. She’d made love with the loveliest creature she’d ever met.

“It will be alright,” she whispered. “It will be alright.”


	5. Lovers on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori Calliope, a murder scene with Det. Shishiro Botan, Gura and her new doggo landlord with gf.

**Chapter 5 – Lovers on the Beach**

Dr. Watson Amelia drove down at four in the morning to meet Detective Shishiro Botan for the unexpected rendezvous.

She wore her usual beige outfit, deerstalker cap, inverness cape, and carried an umbrella because it looked like rain.

When she returned the text, her old acquaintance asked her to come to the cordoned area of beach where they had found a body missing fingers. It was fairly close to her apartment, and so, she agreed to come. Only as a favor to someone who had helped her with a case three years prior.

Once she walked up to the yellow tape, Detective Botan waved her over.

“Hey Watson.”

“Hello Shishiron,” the cops let her through and she walked over to meet Shishiro Botan. “Why did you think I’d want to see this? I told you I wasn’t doing investigation anymore.”

“Because you might have information I could use.” Botan gestured for her to follow. “And I think this one will pique your interest.”

Watson slowly walked behind, hating that she was getting sand in her shoes. “For that, I could have easily dropped by after work. Death never piques my interest.”

“Were you sleeping?”

Watson had to admit, she wasn’t sleeping. She couldn’t sleep.

“So, I’m just wondering, since the first case was when I visited Scotland Yard a few years back and now we have a new case and you happen to be living here. It seems this case is following you.”

“Subtle.”

“I’ve never been known for being subtle, Dr. Watson.”

That’s when Watson spotted two bodies, holding hands, lying face first in the sand. It didn’t escape her that the hands holding together had fingers missing. One hand four and the other had all five.

It instantly drew her curiosity. She lowered, sure not to disturb the area.

“That’s weird.”

“Very.” Botan waved to the forensics crew. “She’s an expert. Do you mind?”

Watson grabbed a pair of gloves, and lowered to stare at the bodies, lit by their lanterns set around the crime scene.

“Do you know anything about these two? Were they a couple?”

“Nothing yet.”

She lightly lifted the hair and touched the skin on the face, then stood. “There’s sallow coloring around chin and nose, eyes and mouth, and it looks like they drowned.”

“Exactly. They are on a beach and obviously drowned, but fingers don’t go missing when you drown.”

Watson stepped back, pulling off the gloves and placed them in the biohazard bag held by part of the crew. She did not want to do this again.

“This isn’t my job anymore. I hope you the best in your investigation.” Amelia turned to leave. “Can you tell me who the bodies belong to once you find out?”

“Can’t – you’re not involved in this case anymore, right?”

Rain started up, and with ease Watson hit the button on her umbrella, in an instant covering from the rain.

“Still always prepared, eh Dr. Watson?”

Amelia didn’t speak for a moment; her curiosity was piqued. Why did this happen in the states near where she lived? Was it a coincidence? She didn’t believe in coincidences. She asked, “How do I get involved in this case?”

“Guest investigator. You have that other job. Tell them you’re taking a leave.”

“I just barely started – can’t do that.”

“That’s fine. I’ll fix it. I just want all the info from that case. I’m sure, knowing you, you have the files with you.”

Watson simply nodded and said, “Have a good night… or day.”

“You too Dr. Watson. Hope you can finally get some sleep. I recall that always eluded you in the past.”

Botan had always called her by her title, and she wasn’t sure if she called her that name out of respect or as a jab. 

It neared 5:30 am when she made it back to her apartment. In the shadows she was being watched. The tall woman in black stood there, wondering why those two were chosen and why Dr. Watson Amelia would play a part in their death. Mori Calliope really didn’t like asking questions with her job. It was pretty simple. The Reaper kept life, intact.

But meeting Kiara and the Ancients all in one night, and then this one who needed death to follow her around, she just didn’t get it.

She faded into a wisp of black smoke, back to the underworld.

**#########################################################################**

Gura had slept very well in the comfy bed. Walking out in bare feet and a long t-shirt, plodding along the clean cedar board flooring of this high-end bungalow, she made her way into the kitchen. Something smelled delicious.

She was greeted by a smiling Korone and Okayu, munching on breakfast sandwiches that had been bought at a nearby fast-food place, and Starbucks coffee. She was sure she was going to greet a homey scene of breakfast being cooked on the stove that looked like it had never been used.

“Good morning Gura!” The doggo greeted first and then her Neko girlfriend followed with her own “Ohio!”

“Mornin’!” The small shark girl rubbed her eyes. 

“I brought you a coffee and egg sandwich too,” Okayu lifted the bag. 

“Ah… thanks. You two are gonna spoil me.” The shark giggled in that breezy and low tone.

“Koro-san told me you lived on the streets and I figured you’d like a warm home-cooked meal.”

“By choice I lived on those streets – but yeah, looks warm.” Did they not know buying fast food and Starbucks coffee was not homemade?

Gura leapt onto the stool beside the cat girl and was handed a sandwich and Korone asked if she wanted anything added to her coffee.

“Just black – thanks.”

Okayu looked down at her phone. “Looks like there was a murder close by.”

“A murder?” The shark girl munched on her sandwich, which was kind of cold. “Yum – thanks for the food.” She choked it down with the coffee.

“Any plans for today?” the doggo asked.

“Not really.”

“Stay away from the pier and be careful,” Okayu added. “Looks like there were two bodies over there.”

“Really?” Gura’s gut was telling her something was up, but it could have been the cold sandwiches.

“Join me,” Korone stated. “I’m going to go shopping down on the boulevard off MacArthur. I’ll take you on a sightseeing tour.”

“Sounds fun.”

“I’d join you two, but I have a recording session at three. You guys should stop by afterward and listen.”

“Yes!”

Korone agreed without checking with the shark girl, but Gura didn’t mind. She honestly had no problem going with the flow of these two. It was a nice respite and she knew Ina and Amelia were at work, probably growing closer and closer together.

“Yeah, sounds fun.”

These two just seemed like adorably cute and in love kids. It made Gura happy being around them, and felt so much like something she had missed for a while.

Korone and Gura walked along the boardwalk, and of course, Korone constantly wanted to buy cute outfits for Gura. She was spoiling her. They carried bags and bags of stuff, and she’d buy Gura any food she wanted to try.

While walking along the boardwalk, Gura spied over to where the beach was cordoned off. That’s where those murders had occurred. She realized it wasn’t too far from Amelia and Ina’s apartment.

“Mind if we head over there?” Gura asked.

“Sure.” The doggo bounded beside her as they walked over.

Gura then saw her, standing over the place where the bodies had been found. It was the Grim Reaper herself just standing there and when she saw Gura she looked back and forth, as if not believing she had been seen.

“Excuse me,” Gura told the doggo quickly handing off her bags, and then took off running to confront the Reaper.

Mori Calliope was taken aback for a moment and instantly placed a drape around her as Gura entered.

“What are you doing here?” the shark instantly asked.

“How do you see me, is probably the more appropriate question. Don’t you feel scared entering my realm of reality?”

“I know you only kill the ones you’re supposed to,” and Gura suddenly had her trident in her hand. “What’s going on?”

“The cursed shark.” Calli laughed. “You’re so cute. Don’t bring a toy to a battle.”

“What battle? I’m just here to find out what you’re doing here? Thought I’d show you my cool Trident given to me by the gods long ago.”

Gura placed her trident back into her clothing. “I mean seriously. I know there were two deaths here and you should be gone. Don’t you usually leave the scene of the crime once done?”

Calliope sighed loudly. “There’s an Ancient here and the Phoenix and now you’re here too, the cursed shark of Atlantis who carries the protective Trident of Poseidon. What’s going on? I just know there is a person, Watson or something, that is supposed to have me follow her around.”

Gura asked, “Didn’t you know the story?”

“I’m an apprentice Reaper and was told to stick around here. I don’t really care about stories that bore me.”

“Duly noted.” Gura giggled. “I guess my life is pretty long and tedious.”

“Exactly. You don’t die and so I don’t really pay attention to eternal things. But you are super cute.” Calliope was taken by how cute the shark girl was and then she looked over at the doggo looking all over for her friend. “You’re doggo might be missing you. You should head back.”

“Meet me later and let’s talk. I want to know more about why you’re following Watson around.”

“Why is it your business?”

“She’s… someone I care about.”

“I see.” Calliope was intrigued. She’d seen love-struck before by those left behind after she did her job. 

She popped a calendar out from nowhere and suddenly had a pair of glasses on her face. “Damn, this writing is so small. I have an opening around ten. Buy me a few drinks and I will consider meeting you.”

“Cool. See you at the bar on 50th.”

“It’s a date, cutie.” The Reaper pinched the small shark’s cheek and then faded into a dark coiling black smoke.

“There you are!” the doggo ran up to hug Gura tightly. “I got so worried with those killings and such.”

“I’m cool.” Gura was being squeezed extremely tightly. This was such an affectionate doggo.

They made it to the recording studio after a nice lunch and Gura loved Okayu’s voice. She was invited to sing and the entire place was stunned into silence. Okayu’s producer asked the small shark to sing some more, and soon she was added onto the album with two of the numbers.

It always went this way. Things just happened to Gura and she took it all in passing. 

Her focus was mainly on meeting the Grim Reaper at 10 to discuss why she was following Amelia around.

**#################################################################**

Dr. Watson Amelia stared over at the empty cubicle. Why wasn’t Ina at work today? She hadn’t called in and they said she wasn’t returning the calls to see if she was sick. 

After work, Amelia had to meet Detective Botan and discuss the case and look over the files with her, but now she wanted to drop in on Ina and make sure she was alright.

Once work was over, she was out of there in an instant, drove home and then knocked at Ina’s door.

She knocked over and over, and called, “Ina? Ina you okay?”

It was instinct that drove her to break into Ina’s apartment. It neared six in the evening and this wasn’t feeling right. After those killings, she became very concerned. Was the killer following her? 

She jimmied the lock, something she had learned long ago, even before being a detective. She just wanted to know everything and had a passable knowledge into even nefarious activity.

Once the door was open, she walked into the quiet apartment. 

“Ina?”

It was very dark inside. “Yoo hoo, Ina it’s me, Ame.”

It was then she walked toward the bedroom and saw Ina’s body there on the bed.

“Ina!”

She was about to pull out her phone and dial 911 when a low voice answered. “I’m just resting.”

“Resting?”

Amelia walked up to the bed and Ina continued to look like she was sleeping.

“You look hurt.”

“I’m okay. I just needed to rest.”

“Are you sick?”

“It’s an old injury.”

“I see.” Watson didn’t like the sense of dread nearby. She looked over, seeing the tome on the bedside. “Want me to turn on a light?”

“No, please don’t.”

“Why not?”

Amelia didn’t like this feeling of dread. Ina knew the ex-investigator wouldn’t leave this alone, and so she forced herself to sit up and look well for a person she truly enjoyed. She really needed a few days of rest, but she sat up and smiled.

“See? I’m okay. I have this old injury and it just acts up with colder weather.”

“It’s been warm.”

“Maybe warmer weather.”

Amelia wasn’t buying it and asked, “Want me to get you something? Water? Food?”

Ina held to her side. “I think I need to leave HoloEN. It’s been very nice, but I may have to leave.”

“Why?”

Amelia sat down beside Ina on the bed, placing her hand on Ina’s back. “You can tell me if someone, or something is bothering you. I’m here. I’ll listen.”

Ina grimaced with the movement of the bed. The Phoenix flame continued to burn through her, and it was very sensitive.

“You’re a really cool person, Ame. Sweet and considerate.”

“That doesn’t answer why you are in such pain.”

“Pain is very unusual for me. I’m not used to this feeling.” Ina looked over at the tome beside her bed. The voices were speaking again.

She stood instantly, faltering slightly and Amelia was instantly beside her. “I think I should drive you to the hospital. This might be gall stones, or an appendix, or something like that. It’s super dangerous if you leave it unchecked.”

“It’s not that.” Ina had to think quickly. “Let’s go grab a bite to eat. Are you free? I think I might just be hungry.”

“I have an appointment, how about afterward?”

Ina needed to get her out of her place. “It’s a date!” She smiled, giggling in that winsome way and Amelia felt only slightly easier. “You should go to your appointment. Don’t let me keep you. I’m going to put on some tea.”

“Yeah,” Amelia was suspicious, but she knew that Ina wasn’t going to let her in on whatever was going on, and she didn’t want to be intrusive. “I guess I’ll be going. Nine work for you? I’ll come pick you up since I have a car.”

“Sure.” Ina guided her to the front door and smiled largely.

Amelia gave her a kiss before leaving, and their lips stayed together for longer than either intended.

Ina’s breath caught instantly with the warmth, and Watson placed her hands around the taller girl’s hair, pulling her in more tightly. This kiss was more than simply two impassioned lovers, it seemed like a goodbye kiss that held more weight.

When Amelia pulled away Ina’s eyes were watery and she wiped at them quickly.

The blonde held at Ina’s cheek. “When I come by, I want you to let me in, if that’s possible. I can help. I’m… here to help.”

“Thank you Ame.” Her voice was so soft and sweet. “You truly are a dear person.”

Ina went back into her apartment, closing the door.

_What’s this feeling?_ Dr. Watson Amelia turned to leave and almost ran into a tall woman dressed in all black.

“Oh hey,” the woman moved quickly, careful not to touch the smaller blonde. “Watch where you walk. You wouldn’t want an unfortunate accident.”

“I’m so sorry.” Watson looked over the taller woman with pink hair, large red eyes, and extremely model-like and gorgeous.

The thing is, Calliope was on her way to finally have a chat with the Ancients. She had been summoned.

Why was the one who needed death to follow her around here? Interesting. Maybe Calliope did want to hear a boring story and she began to look forward to chatting with the cute little shark later.

“So sorry,” Amelia apologized once more and headed up to grab a few things before meeting Detective Botan.

Mori Calliope pulled down her reaper’s scythe, considering how close it came to having to swing at the blonde. She laughed to herself, “this is getting interesting.”


	6. Words of Love Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's heating up with Gura/Ame, an investigation, and a rip-roaring night at Coco's club as Gura meets Death for a one-on-one and karaoke.

**Chapter 6 – Words of Love Unspoken**

The door opened for Mori Calliope, not one to knock, and she entered. 

Walking in she saw a smaller woman at a kitchen table wearing glasses with a book set on the table, and a cup of tea.

“I’m here. What’d you want?”

Ina looked up, with a gentle smile. “Hello.”

Calliope laughed. “You do not look that ancient.”

“Death does not knock?”

“No.” Calliope took a seat across from the young lady.

“I’m Ninomae Ina’nis, you may call me Ina.” She stood from the table, favoring her side. “Would you like some tea?”

“No – got anything stronger?”

“Maybe a little wine.”

“Sure, and just call me Calli.” Calliope watched her walk to a cupboard. “I see you are still feeling the effects of the Phoenix’s blade.”

“Yes, it was very painful.”

“I’m kind’a busy.” She looked at a watch that suddenly appeared in her hand, “Got a nine o’clock appointment that thought her appointment was at ten,” and just as easily it disappeared. “What’d you need?”

Ina brought over a small glass of red wine, placing it on the table. She then sat and placed her hand on the book. “You must destroy her before she destroys everything.”

“Her?”

Ina looked up, her eyes only blank and glazed over. “The one you love.”

Calliope took a sip of her wine, and then stood from the table. “She pokes you and you worry? What kind of an Ancient are you?” She finished the drink in one gulp. “Looks like Ancients can bleed, meaning they can die. I don’t take orders from anyone.” She placed the empty glass on the table, and then in a wisp of black smoke disappeared.

Through Ina’s eyes, visions of destruction of entire cities and sections of countries disappeared. She rose, her tentacles flailing over an entire continent, swallowing land in large swaths of water, as she brought up the seas, fighting off the Phoenix.

Nothing could stop the destruction, as the Phoenix rose and continued burning, moving across the land. The Reaper pulled up her scythe, hollowing out the center of it all, swinging her blade, blackening the land to separate the two entities of fire and water.

Death swept across the entire landscape, and there was one who stood with her Trident beside the catalyst of time, and another – one she’d not seen before.

Ina fell to the floor once the vision was through, lying there as her tea grew cold.

**########################################################################**

Detective Botan stood as Dr. Watson Amelia walked into her office, this time dressed in a cute flowery dress, with a brown sweater, and looking like she was going out on a date.

“You dressed up for me?”

Amelia giggled. “I have a date later.”

“Ah, I see.” Botan waved to a nearby chair and then walked over to sit caddy corner to the ex-investigator. “What do you have for me?”

“You always were short on pleasantries.”

“And you’re… just short.” Botan smiled in the Cheshire type grin that showed one fang. “I recalled we were both very short on pleasantries at the time and got straight to business.”

“Our one _almost_ night doesn’t count, and weren’t we talking about this strange case? Plus, didn’t you recently get married?”

“I did – very happily. I’m playing with you. You are too easy to mess with, Dr. Watson.”

Amelia giggled again; she was known for being a dweeb.

“I met her on an assignment outside the Snow Elf Realm.” Botan was beaming. “She’s pretty amazing, beautiful, kind and laughs at my lame jokes. You have to meet her some time.”

“Sounds like a keeper. Congrats.”

“Thanks! Maybe you’ll find someone who laughs at your lame jokes one day.”

“Haha, maybe. You’ll have to tell me the story at another time.”

“I’m taking her out later for dinner. Maybe bring your girlfriend on a double date with us tonight.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Hm,” Botan snickered, “then I will leave it at that. What do you have for me?”

Dr. Watson pulled up her brief case and pulled out a very thick file, plopping it on the coffee table in front of the two.

Botan reached over and started to look over photos, diagrams, reports and statements. 

“Similarities.” Botan stated, continuing to peruse the files.

Dr. Watson nodded. “It looks like drowning, being placed on a beach, and missing fingers. Did you get the autopsy report?”

“Yep.” Botan got up to grab a folder from her table and placed it in front of Amelia, who immediately looked it over.

“Hmm. Looks like they drowned hours before being placed in the position they were found.” She pulled out photos, inspecting all positioned placements. “Same with the last two we found on the eastern coast, but not the first one that we found on Wallasey Beach, north of Liverpool. The second was near what they call Holy Island. Afterward, there was number three on Embleton, and a dog had found that one. In fact, all were known for places to bring your dog for a morning walk or play.”

“Your accent comes back the more you share of England.”

Amelia giggled, “Yeah, originally born here and then moved and now I’m back. I guess my accent is all confused.” 

“Did they ever find the fingers of those three in northern England?”

“No.”

“If we could find these ones, maybe it would help. But, how did someone put two water-logged bodies on a beach without being seen. Someone must have seen something.”

“And they had to be particularly strong. Got your investigators out looking for any witnesses?”

“Oh yeah, but so far nothing.”

Botan leaned back, crossing her legs. “You know there is going to be another, and this time six or seven fingers will be missing. Do you think if you moved to the other side of the world, they’d follow you there also and leave you a small gift like this?”

“I don’t get why this killer is following me and cutting off fingers of victims for me. Maybe there is some other coincidence.”

“Exactly. So then, why remove fingers? And eventually they’d reach ten fingers and then do they stop? Start taking hands? Other appendages? Why this pattern?”

Amelia sat up. “Wait a minute – Yubi Yubi; it means finger or fingers, right?”

“Right…?”

“That reminds me of this personality I met the other day and her followers supposedly give their fingers to her, but not literally. It’s some gimmick that is used with her broadcast for fans.”

“Sounds sick.”

“It’s meant to be playful, but perhaps I should have a chat with her, find out how long this yubi thing has been going. Maybe we can link a date with when they started in England. Maybe her fan happened to move at the same time I did.”

“Maybe you’re the fan.” Botan laughed, and Amelia uncomfortably laughed along. 

“Is that one of your lame jokes?”

Botan continued laughing, and Amelia couldn’t help but join in.

**####################################################################**

**“Karoake Night at, the 50 th Grill on the Beach:”** The sign blazed in neon lights. It was a known place for those more nefarious types to hang out, bought by a boss everyone called Kaichou Coco with her partner, PP Tenshi, a.ka. Amane Kanata. They were inseparable partners who traveled with two others, a rapper named Tsunomaki Watame and Akai Haato, a.k.a. Haachaama. They were the evening entertainment, and Gawr Gura loved to listen to Watame’s cool rap, so she left for the bar early.

Walking in, she looked for a spot in the corner and at the back. She tried on all the outfits Korone had bought her – all in front of Korone because she wanted to see them – and decided to just wear her usual garb and go to the bar.

Korone said she had wanted to join her, but she and Okayu had already planned a quiet evening at home, and Gura read that as her needing to stay out until the morning to let them have their time alone.

Gura sat in the corner with the hoodie over her head, nurturing a juice and some barbeque, bobbing her head and listening to Watame rap, with Haachama singing alongside.

She also had a pile of other drinks those at the bar had bought her, all alcoholic, and Gura didn’t really drink alcohol. For some reason, she attracted attention from others who always wanted to buy her stuff. There was one with brunette hair and a pony tail that kept winking at her, and then another that was a fox or cat breed, constantly waving and bobbing her head to the rapping sheep.

“Lively place,” Gura said to herself.

In walked two she recognized immediately. A beautiful blonde, looking even more beautiful with her hair swept to the side, in a small dress with sweater, and that gorgeous smile. She walked in with Ina, also dressed like she was on a date, with a simple black short dress showing she had nice legs. They looked good together.

“Oy, why are they here?” the shark girl lowered in her seat. “Death is coming soon, and they’re here.”

Gura was about to lift from her seat, ready to get up, thinking she could find a back door and leave, but before getting up a woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Leaving so soon?”

“No.”

Gura defiantly relaxed, sitting back in her seat. Death was beside her, and sat down very closely in the booth.

She waved a waitress over and said, “Something strong – whiskey.”

The waitress nodded and left to bring her back a whiskey smooth in a glass.

Gura watched the two sit on the opposite of the bar and grill, on their date. They couldn’t see her, and so she relaxed slightly.

“Lovely atmosphere. I like the rapping sheep. Want to sing some karaoke later?”

Gura didn’t speak for a moment, taking in the relaxed reaper beside her. She wasn’t like other’s she’d met. 

“You’re new?”

“We all work in different parts of the world, and I’m on a hiatus, only taking small jobs here and there. I like to take it easy in this part of the world. I’m kind of taking care of some delicate business my boss instructed me to do, but right now I’m off the clock.”

Gura laughed and so did the reaper. The waitress brought over two more drinks to Gura and she was inundated with juice boxes and small colorful mixed drinks placed on her table.

“Seems you garner a lot of attention.” Calliope sipped her whiskey. “That rapping sheep is a real conundrum with our guys. Seems she keeps coming back to life.”

“Really? Eternal?”

“No. Just keeps coming back.”

“Isn’t that eternal like me?”

“No, it’s irritating and a conundrum.”

“That’s the same thing though.”

“Semantics.”

Gura drank some more juice. The reaper helped herself to some of the barbeque, and the waitress brought her over more drinks, and Calliope started drinking the mixed drinks Gura shoved her away telling her, “I don’t really drink alcohol.”

“Well, I do – thanks.”

Again, Gura really liked the reaper’s laid-back attitude, and she started talking over music and told her she sang with Okayu, who the reaper knew, and they chatted over music for a bit, and then Gura finally asked, “So, why are you following Watson Amelia around?”

“Don’t know.”

“We are meeting to talk this over and you don’t know?”

“I don’t like to bother with logistics. I just do what I’m told…” she then lowered her gaze, staring at Gura for emphasis, “within reason.”

“What if I told you to stop following her around and take a vacation?”

“Why would I listen to you?”

“Because…” Gura laughed, “I’m super cute.”

Calliope couldn’t help but chuckle and couldn’t stop, she was actually getting soused. A song started playing and Calliope grabbed the shark girl’s hand, “Come on, I love this song. Let’s go sing.”

“Wha…” she was pulled up to the stage by the reaper.

Gura was amazed when the reaper started rapping, and so Gura followed along, singing. She looked over and noted Ina and Amelia were watching her sing with the Grim Reaper.

The entire establishment was cheering them on, including the blonde which made Gura blush and want to continue entertaining her as she cheered.

In walked Botan and her wife, Lamy. 

“Oh, I love the live show,” Lamy gushed. “Thank you, sweetheart, for bringing me here.” 

“Anything for you,” Botan kissed her on the cheek, and saw Watson was at the same place, so she walked over with her wife, as the shark girl and the reaper were being cheered on to sing more songs.

Loud music and singing were in the background when Botan waved to Watson. “Hey, didn’t know this is where you were coming on your date.”

“Oh hey,” Watson stood, and then pointed to Ina, “this is Ninomae Ina’nis.”

“Ah, this is my wife, Lamy.”

Watson was looking at possibly the most beautiful blue-haired snow elf she’d ever seen. She was demure, lowering her eyes as she said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Watson. Shishiron told me you are the best at what you do.”

“Please call me Ame or Watson. And, she talked about me?”

“Oh,” she shyly smiled, “only good things.”

Ina was particularly quiet, watching the two singers on the stage, but she glanced over at Botan and her wife, and asked. “Would you two, like to join us?”

“We’d hate to bother,” Botan stated, “but yeah, sure.”

Watson still hadn’t been able to get Ina to talk over what was going on. She met her outside the apartment and seemed hurried to go out, and then they spoke little. She had wanted to be alone, and then she saw Gura on the stage singing with that beautiful tall model-looking woman, and she wondered if maybe they were a couple. Again, she couldn’t stop looking over at Gura and noticing her, and she had a voice equally as lovely as she was, and she wondered why she noticed Gura was really cute.

While thinking this over, she hadn’t noticed Ina had left to sing a song on the stage.

“Looks like your girlfriend is up next,” Botan snickered playfully.

“She’s not… my,” and then Ina began to sing with the loveliest voice, quieting the entire place, “…girlfriend.”

Watson felt so drawn to Ina and here she was singing, and drawing her in more deeply, but she was also glancing over at the cute shark girl with the tall and gorgeous woman.

Watson didn’t understand why she was attracted to two people now, of all times, in the middle of this gruesome case, and she was being drawn by two equally lovely females, despite having been alone her whole life. This irked her like nothing else.

Gura sat in the booth beside the reaper, both laughing over their karaoke performance, being cheered enthusiastically on their way back to their seats.

“She has an awesome voice for being merely the puppet of the Ancients.”

“She’s not a puppet,” Gura was upset. Listening to Ina’s wistful song made her feel sorry for the Ancients spokesman. She was a pawn being used by them and she didn’t know how she could help. “Ina is oddly very sweet.”

“Yeah, I got that vibe too.” Calliope then drew close to Gura. “You’ve lived an awfully long time, and I did a little digging around and found out something interesting about you.”

“Did you?” Gura sipped her juice box. “I thought you said my story was boring.”

“Well, yeah, cause you keep living.” Calliope plopped a barbeque chicken in her mouth. “Why did you allow an entire city to be destroyed just to save the woman you love?”

“I didn’t. Actually… I don’t remember.” Gura stared out at the stage where Ina was still singing. “I just know it didn’t matter. I lost her anyway.”

That’s when a small tear gathered at Gura’s eye, and she wiped it quickly. “Anyway, I really want to know how I can keep you away from Watson. Are we going to be fighting later? I really don’t like to fight. But this Trident I have, isn’t carried around by me for nothing.”

The reaper kept laughing at how brave the small shark girl tried to convey. She kept laughing until the Phoenix walked in, saw her, and rushed over to where she was sitting. 

Takanashi Kiara would always just appear wherever she was, and she still didn’t understand the beacon that somehow always called the ditzy redhead to find her, but she did.

“Calli!” Kiara scooted in closely beside Calliope, smooshing her over so that Gura was nearly knocked off the seat at the other end. “Oh, you guys have barbeque chicken. I love it!” She helped herself to a bite. “Hi,” she held out her hand to Gura, “I’m Kiara.”

“Hey… Kiara.” Gura nodded, shaking her outstretched hand, “Help yourself.”

“Oh thanks.”

She already had, but Gura then saw Ina step down from the stage and walk over to them and not her date.

_Boy, this night just keeps getting better and better,_ she groaned to herself.

Ina walked up to Kiara and Calliope. “I’m feeling much better. I know you didn’t mean it Kiara.”

“Mean what?” she asked, chicken juice lining her lips.

Ina realized she had no idea she was the Phoenix.

“Oh, oh, oh,” she was very animated, suddenly. “We’re all supposed to leave in a few days to Holios Island for that retreat. Did you get the memo? I think that other new girl, Watson or something, is also coming.” She then turned to Calliope and Gura. “You guys should come too, because it’s supposed to be this really cool island with lots of awesome things to do, and I’m totally looking forward to it.”

“I am too,” Ina stated, knowing that’s where they had to be. “It’s an island with a lot of beaches – out of the way – and very desolate.”

“Oh yeah, I love the beach and just wearing a bathing suit, getting a tan, and,” she reached her arm around Calliope’s shoulder, half-hugging her, “don’t you too Calli?”

“Get your arm off me!”

“Oh, she always acts like this.”

“It’s not an act,” she calmly removed the redhead’s arm.

Gura watched, finding them all humorous.

“Calli looks hot in a bathing suit too…”

The reaper shoved a piece of chicken into Kiara’s mouth to shut her up.

Ina giggled breezily. “Well, I hear they’re supposed to have these celebrity guests, Korone and Okayu, a.k.a. OkaKoro, and they’ll be performing there.”

“So cool!”

“I’ll see you later Kiara.”

“Sure.” She was teasing a piece of chicken by Calliope’s lips, and she was shushing her away with her hands. “Come on – open up.”

“I hate chicken,” she growled.

“You were just eating some.”

“I wanted beef.”

“I love beef too,” Gura chimed in, still calmly sipping her juice box as the others kept on with their banter. She looked across and saw Watson staring over at her, watching them.

“I think,” Gura added, “your date is waiting for you Ina.”

“Oh yeah.”

“I didn’t realize those two were also going to that island. I think I might be heading there too,” Gura stated, watching Watson. “Keep an eye out for my landlord and her girlfriend.”

“Oh neat. We’ll all be there,” Ina seemed honestly happy at the thought. “I better head back.”

“By the way, Ina, you have a good voice.”

“Oh, thanks. That’s a compliment coming from you, Mori Calliope.”

“Sure… I mean that. You’re admirable.”

Ina’s eyes flickered lightly in consideration of the reaper’s words. “I better head back to my friends.”

Ina walked back to her table with Watson, the detective and her wife, and sat back down, joining them.

Gura got up and told Kiara and Calliope. “You two enjoy your night. I’m going to go for a walk. I need some air.”

“We haven’t finished our talk.” Calliope didn’t want to be left alone with Kiara, despite really wanting to be alone with her, but she didn’t want the Phoenix to know that and so she feigned being uncomfortable.

“I think I have an idea of what is going on. I’m going to go for a walk and think.” She then winked at the two. “You know where to find me, Calli.”

Kiara whispered to Calli, “I’ll order you some beef.”

“Ugh.” Calliope waved over the waitress. “Please bring us some barbeque beef and lots more drinks.”

“Ah neat,” Kiara hugged Calliope who only groaned.

**##########################################################################**

Gura left, walking along the beachfront, quietly looking over the full moon, and listening to the waves.

_What’s going on?_ She wondered. Everything seems the same, and yet different for once.

She walked for a while until she came to a bench and sat, thinking over all the years that had passed, but forgetting so much of that time. The waves continued lapping onto the beach, rhythmically, and mesmerizing. 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, until she was suddenly joined by another figure. 

The other person quietly sat beside her and stated, “you really shouldn’t be out alone at night.”

When Gura turned it was Watson.

“I can take care of myself.”

“I figured you could.” Watson giggled. “I get that… about you.”

“Where’s your date?”

“She said she didn’t feel well and went back to her place. She said she is preparing for our business trip to Holios, and I almost felt like not going, but I think I should since I’m new.”

“I guess I’ll be there too. I’ve been invited and my landlord and her girlfriend are performing, so I’m sure I’ll be there too.”

“Oh,” Amelia Watson smiled genuinely, “I’m glad you’ll be there too.”

They both quietly sat, watching the waves wash up on the shore in time, a quiet song of nature, as the full moon shone brightly. Amelia shivered slightly at the cooler temps, and was surprised when Gura quietly placed her coat over her shoulders. 

When Amelia turned to the shark girl, she said a quiet, “Thank you.”

“It’s nothin.” Gura giggled lightly. “I don’t really get cold, being a shark and all.”

They both smiled, staring into one another’s eyes. Gura wanted to tell her she looked absolutely beautiful in this light, but she decided to instead quietly enjoy the view, as they both sat beside one another.

Time passed slowly between them, listening to the music of the world for this respite before all hell might be released. But for now, they would enjoy this quiet time together. It was all Gura had ever wanted – for them to be together.


	7. An Awkward Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More teetee with AmeSame and a couple of new love possibilities for Ina. Also, Korone can't figure out how to use a coffee maker.

**Chapter 7 – An Awkward Love**

Gura woke with Dr. Amelia Watson lying across her lap, as the sun began to rise. She moved restlessly on her lap. The shark girl slowly brushed at her blonde locks, moving them slowly from her brow.

“Watson, you look the loveliest in the morning sunlight.”

She made a little hiccup sound, and then began to rustle awake.

Dr. Watson noted she was asleep on someone’s lap and slowly moved up, and to the side.

“Oh, wow, sorry.” She straightened up her clothing. “I fell asleep.”

“You looked pretty tired.”

“I’m sorry. You should have woken me.”

“Eh, not a big deal. I figured you needed your sleep with the new job and all. How you doing, Watson?”

Watson yawned lightly, and even that sounded cute to Gura. The ex-investigator stood and took a light breath. “I should head back to my place and clean up. Have to still head into work.”

“Yeah, I’ll walk you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I’ve got nothing else to do.” Gura giggled, blushing slightly.

“Okay… sure.”

The two walked to the apartment, uncomfortably clearing their throats and unsure who should speak first.

“You really didn’t have to walk me, Gura.”

“I need my coat back.”

“Oh yeah.” Dr. Watson removed the coat from her shoulders and handed it to Gura. “It was warm.”

“Now it is.” Gura held it, feeling Amelia Watson’s warmth on it and her smell.

They awkwardly stood at the entrance to Watson’s apartment. 

“Thank you… for that.”

“It’s nothing. Have a good day at work.”

“You too… at whatever you do.”

“My day usually transpires into what I need to do at the moment it happens.”

Watson giggled. “You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met before.”

“Same.”

The two smiled up into one another’s gaze, both noting the beauty of the other but unsure of the feelings and how to convey this draw.

Gura uncomfortably patted Amelia on the shoulder. “Have a good’un Watson.”

“You too… maybe we’ll see each other later.”

“Probably. I’m headed to that Holios Island with my landlord.”

“Oh yeah. I’ll probably see you there in a couple of days.”

Gura nodded. “Yeah, um okay. Have a good day… again.”

They both uncomfortably giggled, and so Watson opened the door to her apartment complex to head inside, but she stopped and added, “Sorry I slept on your lap. I hope it’s not sore.”

“No, I have a strong lap.”

“Okay,” she giggled, “that’s good. Strong thighs are a must.” Watson then considered how it felt lying across her thighs. “Okay bye.”

She ran into her apartment and up to the top floor, skipping the elevator and using the stairs.

**###########################################################################**

Gura entered the bungalow and could hear Korone in the kitchen, but she went and brushed teeth and considered hopping in the shower, but kept hearing Korone sounding like she was struggling in the kitchen.

“Yo, landlord, whatcha doing?” she asked while shuffling to the counter.

“Trying to make coffee with this cool coffee maker my Sensei Fubuki gave me. She wanted to celebrate a milestone we made together at the company.”

The shark girl walked around the counter to see a nice coffee maker, noting conical filters besides, half all crumpled.

“You know you have to open it and place those inside and then put the coffee in, right?”

“Oh, they go inside? I thought they went on top of the coffee pot.”

Gura kindly pushed Korone aside. “Why don’t I make us some coffee and you have a seat?”

“Okay.”

Korone wagged her tail and then sat at the counter as Gura made them a pot of coffee.

“You know, Koro, I was thinking of joining you and Okayu on your trip to Holios.”

“Really? Wowowowow, that’d be awesome. Want to fly over with us on my private jet?”

“You have a private jet?”

“Well, it’s the company’s but Okayu and I are flying over on it.”

“Sure.” Gura poured two cups of coffee and brought one over to Korone once she advised how she liked it with lots of cream and sugar.

“We’re leaving tomorrow, I think. They want us to do some rehearsals and such, and so we are headed over soon. Do you mind leaving then?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” 

The shark girl sat down beside the doggo to enjoy a cup of coffee as Korone shared what her day would entail, inviting Gura to join her.

“I might have to take care of some other personal business and pack.”

“Okay, then I’ll see you later.” Korone got up to leave for her company. “See you later, Gura,” and then she pecked her on the cheek.

“Ciao.”

Gura sat at the counter, slowly sipping her coffee. In her thoughts she considered her night watching Watson fall asleep and slowly lowering her to her lap. She was falling hard for the blonde.

**#########################################################################**

Ina was leaving her apartment when she saw Watson pop out of the elevator.

“Good morning, Ame.”

“Morning.”

“How was your night?”

Watson paused in consideration of sleeping on Gura’s lap and waking beside her, and answered, “it was… nice.”

“Oh good.”

“Want a lift?”

Ina nodded and they rode into work together. The day was the usual and Ina’s thoughts kept going back to the Ancient’s voices and the tome, that continued to invade her existence.

She left work early, stating she didn’t feel well.

Watson caught her leave the building early, looking down from the windows and wondered, “What’s going on with her? Something… isn’t right.”

She quickly asked for them to let her leave early, saying she didn’t feel well.

Watson was soon at her apartment, parked, and ready to head inside, but then she saw Ina leave again.

She jumped out of her car to follow on foot.

She slowed when she saw Ina was at the pier and then Gura appeared. She was meeting Gura? Why?

It piqued Amelia Watson’s interest and she slowly walked around parked vehicles and made her way to follow from a distance, watching them head to the pier and then walk underneath on the sand and under the pier.

“What are they doing there?” she spoke to herself under her breath, watching them go to where the murders had occurred.

She snuck under the pier, listening in on the two as they spoke quietly.

“They were here and the Reaper was here and now you’re here. What’s going on with all of you?” Gura asked the Ancient spokesperson. 

“I don’t know.” Ina was at a loss. “I know you are here for a reason and I met you and Ame and it’s made me very troubled. I know I have to go to Holios and meet the Phoenix.”

“Kiara?”

“Yes. She doesn’t know she’s the Phoenix. Calliope knows her.”

“Calli? The new Reaper chick.”

“Yes.”

“And what does Watson have to do with all of this? Maybe we should try and keep her away from Holios if you’re going to go all rampaging on the Phoenix.”

Ina stopped, her bright eyes staring outward to the ocean. “Remember how it was so simple? I just wish…”

“Life was never simple or easier.” Gura added. “Yeah, it just keeps moving and passing and I’m here. And you’re here. They’re using you; you know that, right?”

“I can’t change this.”

“Yes, you can. You can skip this trip and just… go to Europe or something.”

“You seem awfully concerned for the investigator.” Ina laughed gently. “Your paths continue to cross and you can’t stop it either. We are all creatures of fate.”

“Do you love her?”

“I love you all.” Ina smiled. “I hope fate will be kind, but I worry it won’t be. And I know… I know how much you love her.”

Gura cleared her throat, uncomfortably.

“I saw it when we all met and I also wanted to just experience how much she felt so alive and real, and then I knew it wouldn’t last. It was momentary.” Ina seemed so sad. “I feel drawn to Holios too, and I don’t know why. I need to go there, and stop the Phoenix.”

Watson didn’t know how to take this conversation. It was breaching parameters outside her world and she didn’t understand, but she couldn’t stop listening, and she lowered to her haunches behind the thick wooden columns that held the old pier, and listened to every word these two were speaking, realizing there was so much more. 

_And Gura stated that she loved her?_ She didn’t understand why.

“I am going to try and change it all,” Gura stated, “and this time save Watson. I’m not going to let you all destroy her again with your end of world scenarios.”

“I hope you the best, but I can’t promise I won’t be fighting you in the end.”

“I know. You have to listen to the Ancients, but I have to listen to my heart.”

Watson heard a splash and looked from behind the pier, not seeing Ina, but only Gura standing there along the edge of the sand and waves, she was standing there watching the ocean, and Watson wondered where Ina had gone.

“You’re there?” Gura turned to see Watson standing in the sand, on the beach and it was so reminiscent of a time in the past. Her blonde hair being whipped across her lovely features as the breeze picked up along the edge of the shore. It was a view like this the last time she saw her Watson all those years ago.

“I heard something.”

“You heard… me and Ina?”

Amelia Watson slowly nodded.

“We were role-playing.”

“Sure. I’m not that stupid, I don’t think.”

“Sorry.” Gura rubbed at her forehead. “How much did you hear?”

“Everything.”

“I see.”

“You said you love me.”

“I did?’ Gura uncomfortably giggled, blushing. “Are you sure?”

Amelia Watson nodded once again.

“And… I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

She walked slowly across the sand to the shark girl.

“I didn’t mean to,” Watson stated, “it just… came so easily with you.”

“Yeah – funny how that is….”

Soon Watson was standing in front of the smaller girl. “Can you please explain what you two were talking about to me? What’s going on? What do you mean by the Reaper and Phoenix and all that stuff?”

“That’s a lot.”

“I took off the rest of today – so I have time. Want to grab some lunch and maybe talk?”

“You are definitely an investigator and I figure you’ll keep nosing around and so since I don’t want you stumbling in the wrong direction, yeah I’ll have lunch with you and hopefully explain some stuff.”

“Thanks.”

Calliope watched the exchange; her heart being moved when she considered these two lovebirds were hopelessly entwined through time. She didn’t like to usually question whatever came her way, but Gura was someone she began to like and find interesting, so for this moment she did begin to question choices decided.

She would play along, knowing there were at least two more deaths that needed to follow Watson. She’d do her job, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t question and think over other scenarios.

She left in a wisp, once again.

**##################################################################**

Ina had swum across the ocean within seconds to the Island of Holios, her tentacles and hydrodynamic body able to move amazingly fast.

She landed at Holios and lifted to walk to a small inn on the beach and away from most. This was where gods would stay, the Kame Inn within its own dimension, and it had a spa and rooms, with a beautiful onsen to the back, that she could relax and recover. 

The owner of the Inn, Enma-san, greeted her and asked, “How long will you be staying spokesperson of the Ancients?”

“I’m not sure.”

“There is another patron here, Momosuzu Nene a lower level goddess from Planet Tao Tao. I’m sure you will see her in the hot springs.”

“That’s fine. I’m not really here for company.”

“I see. Let me have my servant show you to your room.”

A small creature, furry and with large black eyes, came forward to guide Ina to her accommodations. She truly just wanted to rest and not think. She guessed she would be fired from that momentary job, not that it mattered. That wasn’t her real job, anyway.

Her side was still tender and she would soak later in the hot springs.

As she passed along the hallway, the other patron looked over, a taller blonde with large green eyes and dressed demurely. Their eyes met and the other patron smiled, one small fang showing. “Hello.”

“Hello.”

“I’m Nene.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Ina.”

They both giggled.

“You’re really pretty, like the most beautiful creature on this planet.”

The other was surprisingly upfront. Ina shyly lowered her gaze, blushing. “Thank you.”

“Can I touch your hair?”

“No.”

“Okay, maybe later.”

“No – not later.”

“Okay sure, but maybe when you get to know me better.”

“Probably not.”

“Hmm… I’m Nene.”

“I know, you just introduced yourself.”

“I did?” She laughed, sounding like a low rumble of a car engine. “Oh yeah, I did. And you’re Ina.”

“Yes.”

“Hmm… maybe now I can touch your hair?”

“No.”

Nene awkwardly held to a group of bath towels. “I was about to go to the hot spring. Want to join me?”

“Maybe… I’ll settle in my room and then probably see you there.”

“It’s a date.”

“No, it’s not a date.”

“But… okay.”

Nene watched the lovely dark hair as she walked away, nearly taking her breath away. She’d never met something so beautiful since landing on this planet. There were so many wonders and she was one of them. And she decided, _I’m going to touch her hair_.


	8. They Long to Be Close to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young lovers meet up with a burglar … ? More fluff for AmeSame.

**Chapter 8 – They Long to Be Close to You**

The day was bright, sunny, and the kind of day all good things happen.

Gura walked beside Dr. Amelia Watson, watching how the sun brought out the deep golden touches of Watson’s hair, as it blew gently with the breeze coming off the coast.

A song played on someone’s small radio, “ _just like me, they long to be, close to you_ ,” as they passed.

_What a timely song_ , Gura thought to herself, as they walked along the boardwalk looking for a place to eat. She would consistently glance over at the slightly taller girl.

“Did you say something?” Amelia asked.

“No.” Gura bobbed her head, “I don’t remember saying anything.” She giggled awkwardly, “did it sound like I said something?”

Watson laughed along, and then asked, “I just feel like walking.”

“Not hungry?”

Watson shook her head. “I do have to pack for this trip later, but I want you to tell me about your talk with Ina, and if you know where she went.”

Gura considered having to explain her life. How do you cover thousands of years to a person who lives a finite amount?

“Wanna just buy some sandwiches and go to my cool new abode?”

“Go to your place?”

“Well, technically it belongs to my doggo landlord.”

They both laughed awkwardly.

“I think she’s with her girlfriend today, and so…”

“You want me to go to your place?”

Gura nodded. “Hm, does that sound creepy?”

“No,” Watson laughed again, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Gura glanced at her slender neck and then glanced away. “You’ve never been creepy to me.”

They both looked to one another, and in that moment each heart was pricked in that way when you notice someone, and you realize they have something that makes your heart skip a beat. That iconic term actually means something.

“I mean,” Gura looked past Watson, “since I might have to tell you a bunch of stuff that might make the casual observer think I’m crazy. I’d rather go somewhere private.”

“Okay, sure.”

And that’s what they did. They bought sandwiches from a local deli and carried them to Gura’s temporary residence for the time. It really was a nice bungalow, painted in light grey and white, and on the beach.

There was a gate at the front they had to walk through, and then they walked around to the back entrance.

“This is a pretty nice place.”

“Yeah, I lucked out with this gig.”

They both snickered again.

The sun was high and there were a few folks basking on the beach. Overall, this was set in a spot that was away from most beach traffic, since it was near the rocky outcrop where the lighthouse was just above.

Gura began to unlock the door, but it was open.

“Hm, maybe Koro is home.” The shark girl pushed open the door.

She walked through the door when she was hit across the face hard, shoved into the door, shoved by a person running out. As they passed Gura, they were met by Watson, who tripped him.

The unexpected thief went flying forward and into a bush.

In an instant, the ex-investigator was pushing the buttons on her phone for 911.

“Hold it right there while I call the police to pick you up.”

The guy leapt up, “are you fuckin kidding me, love” looking disheveled with a bald head and bad teeth, speaking with a British accent. 

He went to punch Watson, and she maneuvered to the side – a simple side-step - and he fell forward to be met by Gura’s tail, that slammed him so hard across the noggin, he flew to another bush. This time he was out cold.

“Who do you think that is?” Gura was slightly shocked, rubbing at her cheek where he smacked.

“Looks like one of her fans.” Watson walked over to the gentleman on the ground while speaking on the phone to the police. They’d be on their way.

“You’re pretty quick,” Gura laughed.

“You weren’t too bad either.”

“Should we secure him? Do you have handcuffs?”

“No,” Watson giggled. “Do you think I carry those around on me?”

“Well,” Gura blushed because that might have had other implications of a sexually kinky nature, and then she asked, “What if he was just here cause he’s the maid?”

That was when Amelia noted she was bruising on her cheek. 

Her hand immediately lifted to her cheek, “Oh my goodness, are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, he hit like a girl.”

Gura felt her warm hand on her cheek, taking in the moment for a second when the police sirens were suddenly behind. She backed up. “Looks like the coppers are here.”

“Yeah.” Amelia nervously backed up, swallowing.

The police officers walked up, and Watson immediately explained the situation and who she was, and they arrested the young man. He kept yelling he wasn’t guilty of anything. Watson noted he had a British accent. She called Botan and asked if she could head down to observe them question him at the station.

Watson, with police, walked into the home, making sure it was safe.

Gura stayed outside, calling Korone to let her know someone was in her place and asked her to come and check if anything was missing – half of which was telling her she was fine and nobody was hurt.

As Amelia Watson walked outside, thanking the officers, Gura stated, “Guess our lunch date is a bust.”

“Yeah,” Amelia Watson stood there as the sun lowered slowly across the sky. Her light blue eyes sparkling in the light, matching the sky.

“I’ll stay here with my landlord and make sure she’s okay, and then… maybe we can meet later.”

“Maybe… that would be nice. I… would like that.”

“Why are you going to the station to question that small-time thief?” the shark girl asked.

“It’s a case that’s come up, and I was asked by a local investigator to help. He might be a person of interest.”

“I see.” Gura’s mind wandered to what she could be talking about. “What kind of case?”

“Just an old case that seems to have popped up again.”

“The finger case? Cause yubi yubi and such, right?”

Amelia Watson only nodded quickly. “Maybe you should be a cop.”

“Maybe I once was.” Gura smiled with an easygoing wink, but Amelia was detached, thinking over the case.

She could see Amelia Watson was bothered, and her thoughts were drifting to that case that broke her, as she had said. 

Gura held out the sandwich, “Here, you should still eat something. The bag fell on the ground, but I’m sure the sandwich survived.”

The investigator was still detached, not laughing at the comment. “I’m not feeling very hungry.”

“Well,” Gura looked toward her, and Watson caught the concerned look, “you still should take care of yourself. Since you’ll probably be doing your cop stuff and not take a break.”

She slowly took the sandwich, her hand nearly brushing against Gura’s.

“Thanks.”

“Sure. Gotta keep up the strength, Watson.”

“I haven’t forgotten about the conversation between you and Ina, and so this is just side issue.”

“Oh – got it. I think maybe you shouldn’t let it bother you and just take care of this case. Don’t want to be distracted.”

An officer walked up and Gura could see Korone headed her direction looking worried.

“I guess this is goodbye for now.”

“Yeah.” Gura stood there standing so close to Amelia Watson she wanted to reach out and hold her, but she stepped back, “yeah, take care of yourself out there, detective.”

She brushed aside a hair behind her ear, and then said “Hi” quickly to Korone.

Korone rushed past her, barely noting her existence, and hugged Gura tightly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re crushing me again.”

“I’m so sorry someone in my house attacked you.”

“What?” Gura was still being held. “No, I wasn’t attacked.” Although, she was feeling attacked at this moment. “Koro, you’re squishing me,” she giggled, “despite smelling really good.”

“Gu-gu-gura, I’m so glad you’re okay.” She held her, moving her back and forth like a stuffed animal in her arms.

She finally released and looked over Gura’s bruised cheek looking sad, which immediately made the shark girl feel badly.

“I’m good doggo, it’s all good. No worries. It’s cool.”

“I’ll get you ice for your cheek.” Korone took her arm in her own, holding her closely.

“Thanks,” Gura blushed.

Amelia Watson looked at the two, realizing she wished that was her hugging Gura. She always had trouble physically showing emotion. It never came easy to her, and that’s why Ina was such a surprise, but then her attachment to Gura felt deeper, more connected, and she didn’t understand how much she was drawn to Gawr Gura, this mysterious shark that just appeared in her life.

The officer asked if she needed a lift to the station and she took the invitation and caught a ride to the station. 

In the police car, she looked back one more time, seeing how easily the two laughed together and just a small part of her heart felt jealous of their ease. Why couldn’t she handle life so easily? Was she just wired wrong? She held the sandwich in her lap. She held the “almost” date in her hands, thinking over the shark girl’s laugh and how easily she made her laugh, and… she couldn’t get her out of her thoughts.


End file.
